


Наяву

by NewBeginnings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Половины мира больше нет.





	1. Наяву

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-Гражданка. Спойлеры к Войне бесконечности. Спойлеры сомнительные. Есть альтернативный финал, который не обязательно читать, особенно если понравился основной финал.

Тони открывает глаза в темноте. Сердце истошно колотится, вырывается из грудной клетки, и он чувствует, как сразу же начинает работать голова. Тихо. Зябко. Он в одиночестве или, во всяком случае, не чувствует больше ни чьего присутствия.

Он в одиночестве, в полном одиночестве, все ушли, половины мира больше нет, у него на руках пепел, он один...

Он садится и понимает, что лежал на чем-то мягком и удобном, шарит позади себя — смятая подушка и изголовье кровати, как будто он... Тони трясет головой, нет, не стоит заблуждаться, он один, далеко от дома, в темноте, в пустоте, и главное — пока он ничего не может поделать. Только добравшись до Земли и поняв, насколько все плохо, собственными глазами увидев, как подтвердились его худшие опасения, только тогда он сможет предпринять что-то.

К тому времени весь пепел развеется по ветру, и он не сможет...

Матрас рядом вдруг проминается под тяжестью чьего-то тела, и Тони вздрагивает, выбрасывает руку вперед, за ним пришли, проникли в его убежище, он разбит и безоружен, но не беспомощен, он...

— Тони, — звучит родной, знакомый голос. Тони со свистом втягивает воздух. Щелчок — и загорается прикроватная лампа. Стив смотрит на него в мутно-желтом свете, у него на щеке отпечаток от подушки — Тони переводит взгляд на постель и действительно видит вторую подушку, и одеяло, и изголовье кровати, он дома, Боже, он дома.

Но у Таноса все камни, и он может создать любую иллюзию, а Тони и не узнает, это всего лишь иллюзия...

— Тони, — повторяет Стив и притягивает его к себе. Тони утыкается лицом ему в шею, вдыхает знакомый запах и только тогда понимает, что дрожит. — Снова кошмар?

Он облизывает губы.

— Я был на далекой планете, один, Танос щелкнул пальцами и превратил половину людей на Земле в пепел. Я был на далекой планете, — повторяет он. Ужас еще не отошел, и почему-то именно эта часть кажется самой важной. Не потеря (сердце снова заходится в истерике и затем замирает), не боль, не одиночество, а то, что он был далеко и мог бы пробыть далеко еще очень долго. Беспомощный и, что важнее, бесполезный.

— Это был кошмар, Тони. — Стив поворачивает голову и касается губами его шеи, прижимает к себе сильнее. У него теплые руки, мягкие и сильные. — Всего лишь сон. Все в порядке.

Тони поднимает голову и делает глубокий вдох. Смотрит Стиву в глаза. В блеклом свете они кажутся очень светлыми.

Стив обеспокоено смотрит в ответ, одной рукой поглаживая его по спине, и Тони на мгновение становится неловко — всего лишь сон, и он не может прийти в себя и справится со своими кошмарами сам, его приходится успокаивать как маленького ребенка, боящегося темноты, — но Стив снова обнимает его и прижимается всей грудью, и Тони отбрасывает эту мысль.

Они вместе. Зачем справляться в одиночку, если можно делать это вместе? Они есть друг у друга. Они вернулись друг к другу и готовы двигаться дальше.

Страх не отступит никогда, но Тони знает, что, когда придет пора встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, он будет не один. И этого знания ему достаточно.

Он осторожно откидывается обратно на подушку, утягивая Стива за собой, они неловко падают, чуть не стукнувшись подбородками. Глаза Стива все такие же светлые, но теперь в них облегчение и — смешинки? Стив улыбается, и Тони, высвободив руку, гладит его по щеке, проводит пальцем ниже, к губе, и придерживает за подбородок. Целует мягко — на жар и страсть у него сейчас не хватит сил, но и не нужно, у них столько времени впереди, — и Стив отвечает. Придвигается ближе, кое-как упирается рукой в постель и приоткрывает рот, пробуя, проверяя, дразнит слегка языком и отстраняется, довольно жмурясь.

"Пообещай, что всегда будешь целовать меня после кошмаров", — хочется сказать Тони, но он не может, не может, они избили друг друга до крови, они месяцами не разговаривали, они ходят по тонкому льду у края обрывая, цепляясь друг за друга и с трудом удерживаясь на ногах, и...

Тони хочет "всегда". Тони хочет "вместе" и "рядом" и...

— Тони, — шепчет Стив. Теплая ладонь на щеке, теплое дыхание на коже, взгляд греет душу, это все наяву, наяву... — Тони. Я... Тони.

Тони целует его, заглушая признание, заглушая собственные мысли, целует, пока голова не начинает кружится, и сердце заходится в правильном, по-хорошему безумном ритме.

— Я тоже, — шепчет он в ответ.

Стив взбивает подушку, ложится на бок и, не отрывая от него глаз, обеими руками обхватывает его ладонь.

Тепло. Свет. Вместе.

Лампа не гаснет, Стив не уходит, пепел не появляется, и Тони проваливается в легкий, спокойный сон.

Наверное, ему кажется, но совсем на грани сновидения он слышит шепот Стива.

— Обещаю.

Он спит и не видит снов.

Наутро он говорит — без подготовки, не затаивая дыхание, не чувствуя, что вручает сердце и ждет, что его уронят и разобьют на мелкие осколки, — просто говорит, и ему кажется, что он говорил это всегда.

Стив улыбается и, не моргнув глазом, отвечает:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

И Тони знает, что они продерутся сквозь любые кошмары.


	2. Альтернативный финал

(А потом он просыпается на Титане, корабль Квилла мерно гудит, и голос Небулы повторяет:

— Ну, давай, Старк. Время мстить.

Он открывает глаза.

На руках пепел. В душе пустота, черная и безмолвная, все тело ноет после сражения, и на плечах ляжит тяжелая ноша.

Иногда худшие кошмары — наяву.

Иногда от лучших грез еще больнее.)


End file.
